1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooking utensils. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a roaster rack for supporting poultry or meat in an oven. The rack comprises complementary halves which are releasably joined together by a removable retaining pin.
2. Description of Related Art
Any person involved in the culinary arts knows the hazards involved when attempting to transfer a roast or a turkey from an oven roasting rack to a serving platter. Using forks or spatulas to make the transfer often results in messy "au jus" spills and/or dropped entrees. Having a utensil to make the transfer easy and efficient would certainly be a boon to the cook.
There are several devices currently available to facilitate the transfer of oven-cooked food to a serving dish. Exemplification of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,549,709 (Potts), 2,703,046 (Ahlquist), 3,075,798 (Smith), 3,084,617 (Jamentz), 4,178,844 (Ward et al.), and 4,432,334 (Holt) The above cited devices, however, do not employ a unique and efficient hinge system as presented in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,818 (Johnson) shows a wood carrier which can be separated into complementary parts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,644,858 (Liotto et al.) and 4,873,921 (Piane, Sr.) respectively show a dual purpose baking pan and a multiple wok.
British Patent 270,206 discloses a casserole stand which can be separated into complementary parts.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as will be subsequently described and claimed.